HyperDimension Mach: Grand Volleyball War
by PCUSPARD
Summary: After the events of HyperDimension Mach, a young girl named 1st-Gen-Compa arrives and everything has changed. The four nations are now, names of Volleyball teams! Okay who wrote this! Oh right, I did. Oh well. Once again join Green Brother, Patric on his quest to figure out just what's going on!
**Patric's POV**

I was attacking various monsters in the Underverse dungeon at the lower edge of Leanbox. While Gameindustri has gotten better after Ryouma's death, However there are still monsters about. Of course I need to-

I suddenly turned around to see a young girl with blonde hair and a pink outfit behind me. "Oh, it's dangerous here young lady. You shouldn't be here." I said. She seemed to avoid that as she looked at something.

"Mister, what's that?" She said pointing to a volleyball. But what the hell is it doing in a volcano.

"It's just a volleyball! It's used in a game. You're supposed to hit it over a net in order for the other team to not hit it to score a point." I said. _"Or at least that's what Minako-chan told me."_

"What happens to the losing team? Do they get executed? Sacrificed?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course not. Nothing really happens. Those that lose feel sad, but then that allows them to prepare for next time." She seemed to smile at the thought of this.

"That's good. So this is a type of fighting as well." She smiled.

"I guess so. Anyways, it's not exactly safe here. Let me escprt you back, to the, where'd you go?" I said as the young girl was gone. I turned around as I thought I heard, cheering. That can't be right. This is a dungeon, this shouldn't happen. I ran to the area I heard the chanting and cheering from as I continually heard either 'Leanbox' or 'Mach' on one side, and 'Planeptune' and 'Lilac' on the other. This shouldn't happen! "WHAT?!" I shouted as I looked at the court with all the players and fans. "There can't be this many people here! I was just in a mountain!" I said surprised. I saw Sis run up to me.

"PC! Where have you been? The competition's about to start!" She said pulling me along. "You must get changed right away!"

"Wait! What's going on here?" I asked her. Suddenly i saw Nepgear in the middle of the court.

"It's volleyball!" She shouted causing everyone to cheer. I ran up to Nepgear hoping she can explain.

"Nepgear. What's going on?" I asked with legitamite confusion.

"What do you mean? You said that we should settle our rivalry, so that's what we're doing." She said smiling. She walked away when IF signaled her as I continued to look surprised.

"What rivalry?"

After I got changed, the volleyball game began as, well I don't know how well to explain it. It's volleyball. Nothing interesting happened until Nepgear decided to transform in the middle of a volleyball game! Seriously what's going on?! Why?! As I was freaking out I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, kid! We've got a game to win! Use anything necessary! You've got this, son!" She said as she joined in the game.

"Mom? That's, Mom?" I said seeing Neptune in the back as she transformed into Purple Heart to block it. "Use anything necessary? Well alright then, let's begin!" I said getting my Mach Driver on. "Let's Henshin!"

 **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

As my transformation finished, Lilac and I were on even ground as I jumped in the sky. I activated my finisher to end the game. This caused the Leanbox team to win as cheering was heard all around the area. I undid my transformation as Nepgear undid hers and shook my hand.

"Excellent game, Patric! I was wondering what was going on with you earlier but now I know you're the same as ever!" She said smiling. "Isn't it wonderful how the rivalry ends after the game is over?" She smiled as she left with Neptune and IF.

"When you put it that way, that makes a lot of sense." I smiled as Sis and Mom hugged me after the game.

IF snarled as she walked back. "Damn. If I had a cool transformation like Nep and Gear, I'd have been more useful this time." She said as a 3 digit number latched behind her shoulder.

* * *

 **MarvelousAQL's POV**

"Uni, what do you think of our two star players today?" I said with my arms crossed. She scoffed as she looked at Mach and Lilac battle through volleyball.

"They're alright. Doesn't mean they'll win against us!" She grinned.

"Correct!" Noire said appearing behind a group of Leanbox fans. "Leanbox and Planeptune are nothing compared to Team Lastation!" She sais as we posed.

* * *

 **Blanc's POV**

Rom, Ram and Rei along with myself watched the game unfold. Much to Ram's dismay.

"Man, why do I have to be here?!" She said annoyed. I scoffed.

"Because. Lowee will take over the world through volleyball." I said as Rom nodded as she read.

"I'm tired of this crap. I've got the right idea, right, Rei?" Ram said looking over to our Rider. To her surprise, she didn't say anything as she keep on spiking the volley ball at a nearby wall. "She's actually into this."

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

They told me they were going to the local chocolate store nearby as I decided to walk around the new Leanbox. And surprisingly, everything was volleyball themed. With plenty of volleyball players all over the area. I looked in awe as I saw all of the volleyball signs around the city.

"Isn't it wonderful?" I girlish voice said behind me. I saw that same girl from before.

"Oh, you're that girl from that dungeon." I said.

"I'm known as First-Gen Compa. Though my friends usually call me Compa." She said.

"Patric Cuspard." I said.

"Isn't it amazing Pat-Pat? In this world fighting isn't necessary here. As fighting can be done through nonviolent means. This is my ideal world." She said spinning around.

"It might just be mine too. So, where's Minako-chan?" I said looking around for her.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I was walking upstairs when I heard someone's voice from behind me. "Minako. I've noticed that you've seemed out of it lately, are you getting enough sleep?" She said as I turned around to reveal Blanc.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I said showing her a peace sign. She nodded as she walked towards the door.

"That's nice. I'll be back. I'm going to visit my husband in the hospital. I need to be there when he wakes up." She said leaving as I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Strange. Aside from myself and possibly, Plutia, none of the CPUs have a relationship with anyone. This isn't the Gameindustri I know. I need to get some information!" I said as I left the house to see what was going on.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

I was relaxing at home when IF walked up to me. "Hey, Iffy! Is, something wrong?" I asked when she grew an angry look on her face.

"Nep, you're game's a bit off. If I had strong power, we would've won." She said pasing. "But it's okay. I have a strong power too. I won't let you hold me back." She said pulling out an orange and red lock. "Henshin!"

 **Burning!**

The lock sounded with IF's hair changing to blonde and her outfit completely in red. She then began to attack me with her Qatars as I kept dodging. Nep. Jr ran out of the other room, seeing what's going on.

"Neptune!" She shouted as she transformed into Lilac.

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC!**

She blocked one of the Qatars with her beam sword as She slashed Iffy's jacket. "Damn it Gear! I just wanted to make myself useful to you!" Iffy screeched as black plant came over her body as she disappeared into her Lock with her jacket and Qatars with her.

"Iffy." I said with a shaky voice as Nep. Jr noticed someone looking at us. "Get back here!" I shouted running after her as Nep Jr followed.

* * *

 **Marvelous's POV**

It was a nice day at the chocolate place Uni, Noire and I owned. At least, it was. Uni suddenly grew incredibly angry at me as she crashed me through the window. "Uni, what the hell did i do to derserve this?!" I said pushing her away from me.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what you did to me, bitch!" she shouted as Noire looked out to see what's going on. "Power! Power is what I need, so nobody will overlook me again!"

(AN: See how well that works out!)

"Henshin!" Uni shouted as she transformed into Black Sister.

"Looks like you need a little spanking. You know not to fight in front of the customers." Noire huffed as she saw Vert and Rouge of Team Leanbox. "Even if they are our enemies." She whispered as she shined revealing Black Heart. She punted Black Sister in the chest as black plants appeared over Uni as she disappeared into her drill hair clips. We both looked in fear as Noire cried a tear. I saw Patric of Team Leanbox run up.

"What the hell happened to Un?" He said in shock. He then saw something. "Compa?" He questioned as he began to run after this, 'Compa'.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"What the hell is going on here?" I said to myself as I tried to find Compa. Suddenly I saw Compa along with Nepgear and Neptune. "Girls, what's going on?"

"She was watching when IF disappeared into this lock." Nepgear said showing it to me.

"Compa, please. Just explain to us what's going on." I said in a calm voice.

"Why must humans and CPUs want more power. Why must you feel the need to hurt each other?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Nepgear said threateningly. Neptune then screamed as she raffled her hair.

"This kid is pissing me the Nep up! She's the reason Iffy's gone!" She screamed in anger. "Let's just end her, Nep Jr!"

"Neptune. I've never seen you this angry before." Nepgear said surprised.

"Henshin!" Neptune shouted as Purple Heart appeared in her place. Before she could do anything though, the plants appeared on her body again as she disappeared into her sword.

"Neptune. You bastard!" Nepgear shouted when she turned around, but to our shock, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where does Compa keep disappearing too?!" I questioned as Nepgear began to walk away. "Nepgear where are you going?"

"To Histoire. I want her safe. I suggest you do the same with your loved ones." She said leaving on a normal motorcycle.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"And to think. This would be the one time I would've been happy to see you, Ryouma Sengoku." I said looking at the Necrom Eyecon on the ground. A small black bug came on my shoulder, but I quickly swatted it away. I noticed a camera on the ground as I looked in it. What I found was footage of a young Ryouma looking into a dimension where I saw PC being near molested by a women with magenta hair, in twintails and a lot of black. "Who is this lady?" I asked myself as I saw a younger girl looking at what was going on. "One of these girls is my target." I said as I left the lab.

* * *

 **Blanc's POV**

"DON'T THINK i DIDN'T SEE YOUR BETRAYL COMING!" I said pushing Ram to the ground. She grew angry as Rom fired a cyclone at her.

"I need power! I will always get what I want with power! Henshin!" Ram shouted transforming to her White Sister form. I transformed as well to stop Rom from having to do anything. I attacked her with my axe as black plants appeared around her. "No! Not yet! I don't have the power I want!" Ram shouted as she disappeared into her wand.

"No betrayls are allowed in _our_ Gameindustri, Rom." I said patting her head. "Now then, where's that other traitor, Rei Ryghts?" I said as I heard a shifting in the door, downstairs. I pulled out my phone as I got on the phone with my military general. "Call up the military. We need to stop the rebels in the city." I said as Rom and I walked away.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I was walking in the city at night when I looked up and saw Black Heart give a bit of a speech. It was about how one of us was the one taking out CPUs and Riders. This made me grow angry. "Very well, I'll play your game." I said walking away.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

From one point, Noire and MarvelousAQL walked with hundreds of soldiers. Another point, Blanc and Rom were riding in a car with flying soldiers. And from another, Nepgear was riding on her motorbike riding towards the scene.

"Henshin!" Nepgear shouted as she transformed into Lilac

 **DRIVE TYPE LILAC**

She transformed as Noire, Blanc and Rom transformed into their CPU forms. "Henshin!" Marvelous shouted as she transformed into Kajitsu.

 **SLICE! FRUITS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

She transformed as the 5 way battle occurred as the soldiers fought against each other. All the while, small signs of black plants were being planted on them. Only slightly though as Rom fired an ice projectile at Kajitsu.

"Marvelous!" Black Heart shouted rushing to her side.

"The finisher. Tanzerin Trombe!" She shouted as she began spinning.

"I thought you were a fine opponent before, but now you've done it! Lacy Dance!" Black Heart shouted as she prepared her blade.

 **MEGA SLICE!**

 **HISSTATSU FULL THROTTLE!**

All of these attacks collided, leaving only an explosion. 1st-Gen Compa could only watch in horror as she witnessed what just happened.

* * *

 **Compa's POV**

I'm so afraid right now. Humans cannot stop her influence. I must run away to- I saw a blonde lady walking up to me with a metallic eye belt.

"You won't get away. You have information I need." she said tossing me the camera she held. "This world is not of my own. And I have info in there that shows that you play some part in this world. And you're going to fill me in."

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I ran towards the bridge to stop everyone from fighting until i say Mom in front of me. "You know you can't go in alone. You need power. That's why you must grasp for the golden power." She said to me. Sis ran up behind me.

"Sis stand back! I have a hard time believing that this is Mom. After, why do you have that Signal Bike if you entrusted me with the Mach Driver. That's useless without a belt.

"Really? I need it to stop Heaviness. Don't wanna get slowed down now." She said in a chill attitude until she realized. "Shit."

"What's 'Heaviness'?" Sis asked behind me.

"They eminate from beings called Roimudes, which don't exist here!" I said.

"And I thought a softie like you would want ultimate power!" 'Mom' said as dark energy surrounded her revealing a lady with little imagination in terms of attire and magenta twintails. "I am Magic. The Golden Power! Using you CPUs and Rider has caused my evolution to only rise in growth. You will be consumed!" She said holding a black Driver Driver. "This was how she did it, right?" She smirked as she put it around her waist. She then got out a gold Shift Car and activated the same Henshin pose Nepgear used. "Henshin!"

 **DRIVE TYPE GOLD!**

"A Gold Drive!?" I said in surprise. "Sis, I need you to get to safety!" I said. She nodded, and ran for cover. "Let's Henshin!" I shouted as I transformed.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

As I transformed Gold Drive and I fought in combat. Though, I was severly outmatched as she kept attacking me with a golden ax. I fell by a bunch of Shift Cars and a Black Sword, White Ax, and White Wand. "These are Nepgear's and the others'!" I said as I prepared to use Nepgear's Shift Lilac.

 **Shift Car! TIRE KOUKAN! PURIN!**

My Signal changed as I grabbed Noire's sword as I was able to knock her back. I mashed the button on my belt to spark an attack.

 **OISHI, PURIN!**

My Signal shined as the sword glew purple as Gold Drive lost some health. I decided to switch over to Marvy's Shift Fruits.

 **Shift Car! TIRE KOUKAN! KUDAMONO!**

I got an orange on my Signal as I used Blanc's ax and Rom's wand to attack again.

"You won't be able to resist such power! The Golden Power shall spell your doom as you are now!" She shouted.

"That won't happen!" I shouted mashing my button again.

 **KICHONA! KUDAMONO!**

My weapons shined as I brought them down, causing Gold Drive to lose more health. "Let's end this, Mom!" I shouted getting Shift DeadHeat out.

 **SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER DEADHEAT!**

I transformed into my Deadheat form as I prepared an attack, but black plants began to surround me. "What is this?!" I shouted.

"You will plant the seed of anger that will cause you to only fight." Magic laughed. "And even in this dimension, you belong, only, to me!" She said as I lost my consciousness.


End file.
